1. Field of the invention
The invention generally relates to a back cushion. More particularly, the invention relates to a back cushion, in which a buffer portion is used to allow the back of a user can be comfortably cushioned and supported to eliminate discomfort.
2. Description of the prior art
Many office workers would purchase a back cushion to cushion and support their back and to eliminate discomfort because they have to sit on a chair for a long time.
There are many types of back cushions available in the market. Some of them mimic the curve of our back and others may have an adjusting mechanism. The back cushions of the prior art have the following disadvantages:
1. Because everyone is unique in terms of back curve and sitting posture, the back cushions of the prior art can not provide accurate support to our back.
2. In the prior art, foam is used to support the back. Such material can not provide enough cushioning and support and hence may cause injuries to user's back.
From the above, we can see that the back cushions of the prior art have disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the back cushions of the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the back cushion of the present invention.